


Make Our Sun Stand

by Rubynye



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Battle, Pre-Battle of Scarif, Scars, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: One hand curled around Bodhi's wrist, the other holding open the closet door, Jyn turns to K-2SO and asks as politely as she can manage, "When Captain Andor is available please tell him Pilot Rook and I need him in here."





	Make Our Sun Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/gifts), [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> _Though we cannot make our Sun_  
>  _Stand still, yet we will make him run._  
>  \-- from Andrew Marvell's "To His Coy Mistress"

One hand curled around Bodhi's wrist, the other holding open the closet door, Jyn turns to K-2SO and asks as politely as she can manage, "When Captain Andor is available please tell him Pilot Rook and I need him in here."

"Inside an equipment cabinet," K-2SO responds expressively as ever, giving the impression of lifted eyebrows on his blank metal face. Behind the droid, the sandy-haired man perched on the rack she just removed from said cabinet leans over far enough to wink at her, and Jyn suppresses the urge to wink back. She's unfamiliarly cheerful right now, almost giddy, too lavish with her smiles. She nods instead, at her fellow Rebel and at K-2SO, and tractors Bodhi inside the closet.

Inside it quickly warms with their body heat, dark and dry and private, and as she steps up to him Jyn unzips her jacket. "Bodhi," she whispers, because metal conducts sound and barracks-privacy only goes so far, "I'm going to kiss you, if that's okay?"

She can't see his face yet in the dimness, just dots of light coming through the hinges, but she can feel his breathing stutter, his wide-spaced fingertips hesitantly skim her cheek. "Yes," he says, "yes, very okay, but why?"

"Why do I want to kiss you?" There are too many answers to that: because of his huge soulful eyes, because of everything she knows Saw put him through and how bravely he endured it, because their odds of returning from this mission are somewhere between low and negative, because for the first time in so long hope pounds in her blood and sings in her heart. "Because I like you," she chooses, pushing up on her toes, careful of his goggles as she reaches for the tumble of hair tied at his nape, sinking her fingers into its silkiness as she kisses him.

Bodhi's long-fingered hands cradle her face so lightly, even though his mouth trembles for a long moment before he dares move, and when he does his lips are a little clumsy, taking several good kisses to settle into her rhythm. Soon enough, though, he warms to her, half-smiling against her mouth, parting his properly so she can flick her tongue over the chapped silk of his lower lip. Jyn would keep them just like this, trading breaths and kisses, his mustache tingling her mouth and cheeks, but time flies faster than their _Rogue One_ , so as she strokes Bodhi’s lips with hers she pushes his vest off his shoulders, dropping it on the floor behind him, and unfastens his jacket at the throat. She shifts to kiss him at that tender little hollow, tasting his pulse, his soft moan brushing her ear as his fingers tremble over her hair; then she pulls away entirely to unholster her blaster and set it on the shelf above their heads.

“We don’t want any unintended discharges,” she tells him, remembering from so long ago how to joke, and he smiles in surprise, wide and bright in the dimness. “Go on, touch me,” she breathes, gripping his shoulders as she lunges up for more kisses. His hands curve to her waist and hip, cautiously pushing up the hem of her shirt, smooth and hot as they finally meet her skin. 

Bodhi gasps, his fingers pressing into her waist, and Jyn growls in answer, pressing her knee between his slender thighs, struggling to keep from shoving him into the pile of their clothes. She wants a wall to push him up against, a bed to push him down onto, the time to strip them both bare, Cassian to open that door —

She gets her last want, as it clicks open while Cassian says, “You sent for—“ before his voice trips over the sight before him. He starts to shift back as Jyn turns to him, his eyes hooded and dark beneath those deceptively sleepy lids, and she flicks her hand out to catch his wrist and pull him in. 

“We need you,” she says as the door thunks shut behind him, and he thoughtfully purses his mouth, slanting his eyes to meet Bodhi’s, their gazes locking once more as Jyn’s observed in these short intense days. She stills herself, a hand each on Cassian’s pulse and Bodhi’s shoulder, letting Bodhi fly this stretch.

Bodhi quivers, pulling one hand from under Jyn’s shirt, spreading the other across her back. “We do,” he agrees, reaching to curl his hand over Jyn’s around Cassian’s wrist, and Cassian doesn’t smile yet, but his mouth eases, his face lightens, his eyes glint. He turns his hand to fold his fingers over both their hands as he leans in to kiss Bodhi, who moans softly, neck arching under Cassian’s press.

Jyn could watch them endlessly, or she could speed them along. “Here,” she says, letting go of Bodhi to drag and push Cassian against the far wall, and he does smile now, small and sweet as he goes where she puts him. “Hold this for me,” she adds, letting her cheek crease just a little as she pulls Bodhi by his hips, looking up into his wide eyes as she slides him into Cassian’s arms. “May we touch you?”

Bodhi nods frantically, lips parted, throat bobbing, and Jyn lets herself smile fully at him. Just a moment, before it’s all too sweet to be endured, before she hides her face against Bodhi’s long throat and Cassian curls one hand behind her neck, his breath soft and deep, Bodhi trembling as Cassian’s lips brush his ear. 

First things first. Leaning up on her toes, Jyn presses her chest to Bodhi’s, pushing him into Cassian’s strength. Bodhi gasps, shutting his huge shining eyes, and she looks up past him into Cassian’s hooded eyes, smiles the tiniest part of the exhilaration blooming inside her, and steals his sidearm.

“Ey!” Cassian actually flashes a grin, and she grins too as she whirls back to set his blaster with hers. “Now I’m defenseless.” Bodhi glances back at him, and Cassian’s eyes flutter, wide - shut - half-open as Jyn returns to them, as he reaches for her. He strokes down her spine, his hand warm even through too many clothes, and wraps his arm around her waist to pull her in.

“I doubt it,” she tells him, her voice unusually soft in her own ears; Bodhi grins as he gets it, his eyes fluttering shut again as Cassian curls around him to pull Jyn up to his kiss. He kisses her firmly, parting her lips with his, and Jyn meets his challenge with her arm around his neck and her tongue in his mouth. She tastes his vibrant chuckle, his beard rasping sparks against her skin, and Bodhi moans between them, rolling his hips up against her thigh. 

Greedy desire and heady power chase each other through Jyn’s veins, her unders already sopping between her thighs. Shoving her chin up as Cassian’s tongue curls over hers, she probes Bodhi’s waistband as gently as she can make herself. He’s so slender her fingers slip inside easily, then her palm over his tensed belly as her fingertips brush his erection and he shudders, pressing his panting mouth to her forehead. Cassian’s undeniable and distracting, kissing her fiercely, hand splayed wide across her lower back, but Jyn keeps her hold easy as she curls her hand around Bodhi’s velvet-damp cock, as his fingers flex behind her shoulder and he whimpers in her buzzing ear. Cassian yields enough to surrender a softer echoing whimper, and Jyn’s flaring triumph spills over into a moan he won honestly in turn.

Cassian pulls away, reaching up to her hand buried in the warmth of his hair, but before she can more than start to worry he presses his fingers over hers, sinking them deeper over the curve of his skull as he inhales, pressing Bodhi even more tightly between them. “Oh,” he murmurs, his eyes alight, “You’re pushy.”

Her lips parted around her own gasp, Jyn’s cheeks crease in another unfamiliar grin. “You’re fierce.”

Bodhi groans, tipping his head back on Cassian’s shoulder, a fresh gleam in the hollow of his throat as he thrusts a little harder through Jyn’s grip. “You’re wonderful.” Jyn hides her helpless smile against his raw-silk cheek, and Bodhi curls his hand behind her nape where Cassian’s touch still lingers, and kisses her less fiercely than Cassian but more assertively than before. Jyn lets her delight bubble up into a bright noise against his lips and kisses him back.

So many options, such little time. Jyn drags her thumb over Bodhi’s cockhead, feeling tender skin over taut flesh as his moan tingles her mouth, listening to Cassian’s quiet chuckle as he pushes his hand up beneath Bodhi’s layered tops. His knuckles ride across her breast, tangible through everything they’re still wearing, her nipple sparking against the cloth, and Jyn’s breath hitches; she wants more hands, more skin, more of both of them, when for so long all she let herself want was to survive. She pushes in tighter, encouraging Bodhi to fuck her hand, and struggles pleasantly to strategize. It’s not feasible to fuck him, but she could slide to her knees and take him into her mouth, pressing her hands to Cassian’s long thighs. Jyn would enjoy them both enjoying that, but her fingers want to stay where they are curled around Bodhi’s cock and through Cassian’s hair. 

Cassian rolls his head in her hold, nothing like trying to escape; he brushes soft lips across her wrist, shuddersome sweet touch, and then over Bodhi’s ear, and under his deep moan Jyn can hear Cassian murmur, “Tell me, Bodhi, tell me how she feels.” 

That breaks their kiss, because Bodhi has to whimper and Jyn has to smile. She presses her mouth to Bodhi’s jaw, along the soft scratch of beard, and tightens her fingers just so as she runs the edge of teeth down his throat. “I — I can’t,” Bodhi chokes out, as Jyn sucks kisses over his pulse and lengthens her strokes.

“Yes, you can,” Cassian breathes, soft but so deep Jyn feels his voice all the way to her toes. She’s bucked so many authorities but she’d follow that quiet command. 

Caught between them, thighs shivering against Jyn’s, Bodhi has no chance but to gasp out broken words. “Small, small and stro-oh,” as Jyn grazes the bulge of his throat, “So strong, her hand —“ 

Jyn ripples that hand, humming interrogatively, and Bodhi shudders through every molecule of him she can feel, keening on each breath. “So strong,” Cassian echoes, and she blinks in surprise, looking up at him, finding his lips on Bodhi’s ear and his dark glimmering gaze on her. Jyn stares up at Cassian as Bodhi thrusts in her grip, and he holds her with those eyes, she could lose herself in his eyes.

She squeezes hers shut and pushes up on her toes, and Cassian meets her in another crackling-hard kiss, and Bodhi’s moan rises and breaks as he clutches her shoulder and starts coming on her next upstroke.

Jyn stills her hand, smacks her mouth off Cassian’s, and concentrates against the thudding rush of her own pulse. Bodhi’s hips are still rolling and she feels a pang to not stroke him through it, but better that she keep her hand cupped over him, he doesn’t need sticky pants. _After ecstasy, the laundry_ , her first lover Tomiko told her, and Jyn smiles sideways over the pang of memory as she presses her cheek to Bodhi’s shoulder and feels him decelerate to a shivering stop. He sucks in air, sagging between them, and as Cassian pulls his arm from her to wrap across Bodhi’s chest, Jyn kisses where his jaw meets his throat and shifts back to pull a wipe from her vest pocket.

She looks Bodhi over, watching wisps of his hair tremble around his face as he gasps, as his eyes ease open. She sets about tearing the packet open with her teeth and he focuses those huge deep eyes on her, smile spreading wide, bright enough to heat her cheeks.

She wants to kiss him, to kiss Cassian. This is the risk of taking hold after living so long with empty hands; she wants to clutch tight and never let go. The breath she draws in to steady herself instead just fills her with heated skin-scent, and she has to bite down on the packet to dent calming pain into her lip as she pulls out the wipe.

“You look good,” Cassian says, directly to her, and Bodhi nods, still looking awestruck, eyelids fluttering as Jyn puts the wipe to use.

Jyn squints at them. “No one looks good,” she says through her teeth, “with a wrapper in their mouth.”

“You do.” Cassian’s eyes sparkle. “It must be your mouth.” Grabbing the packet, Jyn growls through her nose, Cassian’s eyes crinkle around the edges, and Bodhi’s shine in the dimness as he curls his fingers around her wrist and wipes her fingers for her. He’s clearly working up to it, and her heart pounds towards closing the gap for him, but she breathes and waits until he leans in, closing those wide eyes, and kisses her.

She kisses him back but keeps her hands moving, shoving the wipe back in its packet and into her trouser pocket as she smiles against his mouth. Cassian kisses Bodhi’s temple and Jyn’s forehead, combing his fingers through the fall of her hair, and she’s learned so bitterly how to hold still but now she trembles, yielding to gentleness. It’s terrifying, feeling all of this.

It’s exhilarating, her head floating, her heart alight, electricity crackling beneath her skin. Bodhi pulls back, glances at Cassian, and leans in towards him; Cassian lifts his chin into the kiss, and Jyn watches a dimple flash in his cheek as he reaches up to cup Bodhi’s jaw. Bodhi makes a sharp pleased noise, turning and pressing into Cassian’s kiss, as if they’ve unlocked the eagerness within him.

Then he pulls away with a small wet smack, looking from Jyn to Cassian to her again as he steps back. “Your, um, go on,” Bodhi says, pressing his shoulders to the wall and tugging at his clothes.

Jyn looks up and Cassian looks at her, into her, piercing her like a painless spear. She’s already sure he doesn’t lock this tractor-beam gaze on just anyone, she doesn’t know why she knows why her. She knows how to shutter her eyes and hide her heart, but somehow not from Cassian Andor, and what’s worse and better, she doesn’t want to. She wants so hard, something inside her, tongue, appendages, fingers. She wants Cassian so hard.

Since he was six years old, he told her, a shorter childhood even than hers. She wants to see him out of his clothes, to trade stories with him in the darkness, to stand beside him as they smash the superweapon. She wants him as much because he understands as because he’s beautiful. 

Cassian lifts his arms, Jyn leaps into them, and they’re already kissing, slick and hot and frantic, as she swings her legs up around his waist, as he spins her around to press her to the wall. It could almost be a floor, desire stronger than ship’s gravity as he hoists her up, broad hands curved beneath her thighs, broad chest pressed against hers, slender waist tucked between her knees. Jyn shoves her fingers into Cassian’s hair, clutches his nape and twists her hips into his hold until he grips her bottom, fingers searing her skin through all her layers. Bodhi exhales a soft heated noise and Jyn doesn’t have enough hands to reach for him too, she needs both to clutch Cassian as she grips him with her knees and kisses him lushly until her lips tingle and her cheeks burn with the tender-rough scratch of his beard. 

She wants everything she gave up on for so long, she wants more, more, more. Cassian hoists her higher and Jyn gropes for the firmness of ribs and muscles through his thick shirt, pulling out its hem to push her hands up beneath. Her breath stops in her throat then, she gasps against his lips, because what she feels is strength and scars, raised lines and slick puckers all across the surging planes of his back. She wants to pry a hand loose and pull Bodhi’s over to join hers, to pull Cassian’s shirt and jacket off over his head and kiss every mark left by all he’s suffered and all he’s achieved. Cassian’s mouth vibrates with a barely-voiced question and Jyn answers him with teeth and tongue and all the fierceness she can push into her kisses, until she wins his low groan.

Cassian drags himself back from the kiss and Jyn growls protest and gives chase, tugging at his shoulders; he leans in again but slides his mouth along her cheek instead, and it takes her a fevered moment to recognize the plump little curve of a smile framed by his mustache. He glances to Bodhi, who’s watching like he’s forgotten how to do anything else, and back to Jyn, tilting in close enough to brush his question over her lips, “What would you like?”

Jyn takes another kiss, nose sliding alongside nose as she looks up into his eyes. “You,” she answers unthinkingly, digging her fingers into his shoulderblades, squirming in his hold. 

Cassian’s eyes crinkle into shining crescents as he smiles, sudden and true, and quickly crushes that smile against her mouth. “Reach up?” 

Jyn drags her gaze from his face and her hands from his scars, tossing her head back to find an equipment strap to grip. Bodhi leans in under her shoulder, murmuring, “Here,” as he wraps his arm across her back, and Jyn kisses him for his thoughtfulness just as Cassian’s holster thumps to the floor. 

Cassian’s fingers curve to her inner thigh as he unfastens her holster next; she shudders into kissing Bodhi, and he hums in response before letting her go. Cassian’s waistband sags against her calves as his hands curl beneath her thighs again, one pressing a packet to her hip so she can feel the question. She hasn’t since before she was arrested but she doesn’t even hesitate, nodding so her hair brushes his chin, unhooking her ankles so he can put her down to turn around —

Cassian hoists her higher, pressing her tighter against the wall, her quilted vest pillowing them as all the air rushes out of her, sparks running all across her skin. Jyn glances up and falls into those eyes of his again, their noses an atom’s width apart. She didn’t think much beyond getting her trousers open, but fucking up against the wall, letting him balance them both — “Is this practical?” she puffs with the last of her pragmatism.

Cassian’s eyebrows arch up; Bodhi grins into her cheek. “Practical?” Cassian echoes, eyes shining, and Jyn growls and bites his lower lip and kisses him again, hiking her knees up, pulling herself up so he can get at her trousers too. 

Nudging both her men with her knee to warn them, she tosses her leg up to shift position. Bodhi ducks back, but even when she swings her booted foot over his head Cassian doesn’t so much as flinch, and she almost wants to — she doesn’t know. “I could’ve kicked you,” Jyn says, letting go the strap to cradle his head in her palm, as if she had.

“You could have,” Cassian agrees, fingers hooking into her waistband, nose nudging hers. Jyn kisses him again, because she doesn’t have the words, and then because of how his warm fingertips trail up her thighs, how she shudders with his touch and has to pull him breathlessly closer as he gently grips her calves and settles her legs up over his shoulder.

Cassian smears his gasping mouth down her cheek, beard-scrape tingling in its wake, and kisses Bodhi just as fiercely, making him groan. Jyn gratefully kisses Bodhi’s sharp cheekbone and unwinds her arm from his shoulders. She needs both hands to handle Cassian.

“Thank you,” Cassian murmurs to Bodhi, whose throat bobs as he swallows, and they’re both so — and Cassian’s fingers tighten on her bare hips as he hoists her higher and shifts her down, one hand leaving her skin as he curls over her, pressing his hot open mouth to her throat, as she throws her hand back, desperately shoving at the wall for leverage —

His fingertips stroke her open and he nudges her, blunt and solid as they stutter-slide together, but the angle pinches, uncomfortable — “Jyn," Cassian growls into her jaw, low and thrilling, “come on, come on, _have me_." 

His rough-voiced challenge breaks a lock inside her, delight fizzing up as she laughs in the first time since forever. With an inelegant grunt Jyn shoves her heels against the ceiling, pushing away, and her palm against the wall, shoving down, and this angle slides just right, an explosive improvement, knocking a cry up her throat. Jyn grits her teeth against it, rolling her hips into her bounce, and Cassian’s noise is sharp, broken, finally louder than a whimper. Jyn gasps the last of that laugh and lets go, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, and trusts him to hold her up as they fuck against the wall under Bodhi’s floodlight gaze. 

Heat streams up her spine as he chafes pleasure into her, shoving her up over and over as her own weight slams her back down onto him. Her skin burns beneath her clothes, longing for the naked rasp and stroke of his, her bare thighs blazing where his calloused hands clutch her. She should help hold herself up, reach up for a handhold, but she can’t bear to let go of him, her fingers submerged in his hair, her palms pressed to his raspy cheeks. She should try to breathe but they can’t ease their frantic kisses, their mouths rippling together and smearing apart, their lips stroking and mapping each other’s faces as they kiss each other on nose and chin and over and again. In her short history Jyn’s done this more skillfully but never, she’s sure, more fervently.

Cassian shifts his hand down but that makes them wobble, a hitch in the rhythm, and he grunts and hoists her back in place, the added force arching her back and slamming a cry up through her teeth. He pushes his face under her chin, sliding the edges of teeth along her throat, and Jyn gasps, “Go on, do it, _please_ \--“

But he doesn’t bite her, and her trousers are binding her knees together, and she thumps his shoulder with a half-closed fist, gasping, writhing, so close--

Cassian kisses down Jyn’s throat and burrows into her collar and bites her there, just hard enough, a pulse of sweet pain the primer to her explosion, and Jyn crushes her mouth to his damp forehead as she clenches down and cries out and comes for him, blazing sweetly along every nerve. Through her pulse pounding in her ears she hears Cassian swearing over her heart, hushed and breathless as a prayer; he’s trembling now, his thrusts going erratic, and Jyn gasps helplessly, heart beating in her throat as she rocks her hips to meet his. 

Cassian tilts his chin up, sweat glittering between the bangs strewn across his forehead, focusing space-dark eyes on hers for an endless moment before they crease shut and his lips part the smallest fraction as he tenses and silently shudders. His breath stops in his throat and Jyn’s stops too as she watches his face smooth in release, watches until she feels him drag in a deep gasp, his chest pressing hers as he drops his face to her neck again, and she shuts her eyes and slides her cheek alongside his as he shakes in her equally unsteady hold.

Bodhi makes a soft stunned noise, and Jyn pushes up her eyelids and looks past Cassian’s hair to catch Bodhi’s eyes, giving him a shaky smile as she shares Cassian with him in a glance. Bodhi smiles back, and Jyn has to shut her eyes again, rolling her head back against the wall, shaking with his tremors. It’s all so much, with Cassian still holding her, still inside her, the heady pleasure of not being alone inside her skin, and she tingles all around him, her clit throbbing, she could certainly go again, but —

“More,” Cassian murmurs into her skin, “You should have more,” and Jyn can only blink and stare as he lifts and turns his head. “Bodhi, a hand?”

“Oh,” Jyn exhales, “Yes, please,” and her cheeks scorch as she hears herself beg, _again_ , Cassian smears a kiss along her chin and across the edge of her mouth, pressing that long nose into her cheek as they watch Bodhi nod and pull his sleeve back and slide his hand between them, intent as any pilot on a mission.

“I should,” Jyn puffs, as Bodhi’s fingers curve over her belly, “I should reach —“

“I’ve got you,” Casssian murmurs, and her eyes want to roll back at his words, at the depth of his voice, at Bodhi’s fingertips fluttering lightly over her folds, her clit, tracing where they’re still joined. Jyn jerks and bounces under his touch, Cassian hisses, and Bodhi glances up nervously, meeting her eyes; she nods, and he smiles so sweetly as he leans in, resting his forehead on her temple as he keeps going and she shudders into motion. “There,” Cassian breathes, and Bodhi’s gaze flicks upwards as he speeds those little strokes; the three-way circuit clicks into place and Jyn can’t help exhaling little cries on each breath as she writhes into it and presses her head back. She desperately bites her fist bare moments before she starts coming again, their electricity surging through her; Bodhi strokes her through it, both of them holding her together as she shudders out to the ends of her hair and fingers and ears and toes. Cassian nudges her hand away with his mouth and kisses her, something thumps onto the floor, and Jyn doesn’t even care what it is, dizzy without the spins as she kisses Cassian until she can’t help but smile.

 _Now_ it’s enough, and Jyn reaches up to halt Bodhi. As soon as she touches his shoulder he stills his hand, and she fumbles upwards to keep touching him, his long sleek neck and the fine grain of his beard as he makes a soft noise under her palm. So Cassian leans in over her head to catch Bodhi’s mouth with his own; they kiss right by Jyn’s ear, and she huffs, tilts her head and nips Cassian’s ear in revenge, remembering how it feels to laugh.

Her lungs remind her that she hasn’t had a full breath in awhile, folded up as she is between Cassian and the wall. “Ooof —“

“Oh.” Cassian pulls back from both of them, letting Jyn down onto her feet. “Sorry —“

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Jyn says, trying for crispness, but she sounds as melted as she feels as she slumps against the reliable wall. Cassian smiles at her until he dimples again, and Bodhi slides his hand slowly up her belly like he likes the feel. Jyn glances down and he snatches his hand back; she looks up into his wide eyes and smiles, shifting onto her toes to kiss beside his mouth, and he tilts to her and kisses her in turn.

He shudders into the kiss, whimpering sharply, and Jyn hears a slick noise before she even looks over to see Cassian’s hand wrapped around Bodhi’s wrist and Bodhi’s wet fingers in his mouth. Almost absently, she hauls her trousers up, her sensitized skin tingling inside clinging cloth as she watches Cassian’s eyes sparkle and his tongue’s muscular flicks along Bodhi’s fingers. Throbbing inside where he so recently filled her, she thinks of what Cassian could do with his mouth between her legs, or Bodhi’s. 

Bodhi trembles against her shoulder and Cassian’s free hand settles on her waist and if they had time — they don’t have time. “Let me,” she alerts him as she steps up to deal with the condom. Her pockets feel distinctly lighter — she’s pretty sure she dropped her gloves — but the packet from before makes a handy receptacle. His thighs are hard and sleek, bare under her bare hands, and Jyn doesn’t let herself look down as she pulls up Cassian’s trousers. He holds her gaze, his lips parting as if he’ll say something, but instead his hands meet hers at his fly and as he does it up he leans in and kisses her, sharing her own taste savory on his tongue. Jyn’s eyes fall shut and her arm slides around Cassian’s waist, up under his jacket, over his untucked shirt, and she just stands there kissing him, warm under his arm across her shoulders, as if they had all the time in the galaxy.

“My whole life,” Bodhi starts, and stops, and Jyn pulls back from Cassian, sharing a glance with him, to lean into Bodhi’s chest, encouraging him with touch. “I’ve never seen anything like you two,” Jyn huffs through her nose, looking down as her face warms, as Cassian presses his little smile against her forehead. You’re so _bright_. I’ve never felt anything like you! You’re so _warm_! I -- I!” 

Bodhi stops on a gulp, and Jyn watches as Cassian locks eyes with him, crowds him back against the wall, and kisses him almost as languorously as he’d kissed her. “You’re warm too,” Cassian says, forehead resting on Bodhi’s, whose eyes fall shut as his mouth falls open. 

Cassian glances to Jyn, and she tilts her mouth sideways as she presses to Bodhi again, feeling his chest heave. “Want to be warmer?”

“Yes,” Bodhi gasps, eyes still shut, “Please, yes,” and Jyn thinks Cassian will close the distance, but he takes a step back, letting her have this kiss, and she knows where he’s going. She leans in and kisses Bodhi, drinking in his delighted sigh, but she has to keep an eye open to watch Cassian fold down into the narrow space and palm Bodhi’s cock through his trousers. She grips Bodhi’s shoulders as he moans and clutches hers, his arm wrapped across her back, and he kisses her desperately, streaming warmth through her, but Jyn can’t look away as Cassian peels Bodhi’s fly open and sucks him down with an obscene wet noise. 

His bent head hides his face, hair ruffled up from Jyn’s hands, but he presses one hand to Bodhi’s hip and one to Jyn’s thigh and she can’t look away. “Watch this,” she murmurs into Bodhi’s cheek, “you have to see this, watch him sucking you.”

“I can’t,” Bodhi gasps out across her words, his voice cracking with pleasure, “I can’t, I can’t, I’ll —“ Cassian slurps and Bodhi moans, shivering under her hands.

“Then tell me how he feels,” Jyn asks, watching Cassian’s head bob. She pulls Bodhi’s hand down, pressing their hands together into Cassian’s hair, and he squeezes her hip. “Tell me.”

“Oh, oh, words, I don’t have words…” Bodhi trails off into a wail and Jyn muffles him with a hard kiss; she starts to ease off but Bodhi tightens his arm around her shoulders and she never was much of an interrogator anyway. She shuts her eyes, Cassian’s rocking head under her fingers and the sight of him on his knees burned in behind her eyelids, and tilts her chin up into the kiss.

Cassian’s fingers tighten on her hip, and she wraps hers around his wrist, feeling his rhythm vibrate up his arm and also in Bodhi’s shivers. Cassian eases off, taking the wrong message, and Jyn presses his hand in until he tightens his grip again; she works to kiss Bodhi in the same pace, to give him that circuit closure which drove her so wild. It seems to work, as Bodhi abandons himself to them, sobbing into Jyn’s kisses, rolling his hips into Cassian’s pull until he whimpers into a broken scream Jyn can barely muffle, not least because she’s smiling.

A few slick noises and a rustle of cloth, as Bodhi gasps softly and slumps against Jyn’s shoulder, pressing his hand to his face. Cassian pats Jyn’s thigh and lets go, and as she props Bodhi up she looks down. Cassian’s eyes sparkle as he smudges his shirt cuff across his mouth and tugs his jacket sleeve back down, then reaches past her ankle and grabs something which turns out to be her gloves.

“Thanks,” Jyn murmurs, and Cassian nods and unfolds from the floor as Bodhi shifts, getting his feet beneath him. Cassian stands there, looking barely ruffled despite his rumpled hair, inside arms’ reach with the far end of the galaxy in his eyes, and Jyn can’t let go quite yet. Shoving the gloves back in their pocket, she steps up to him, and Bodhi rolls off the wall, smiling dreamily, and tucks to Cassian’s other side. 

Cassian looks at them for a long moment, but Jyn stares steadily back, and Bodhi glances between him and her, then follows her example. At last he folds his arms around them, his eyes crinkling at the corners, narrowed to sparkling crescents. “Do you,” Bodhi starts haltingly, “do you want—?”

Cassian shakes his head, smile fading. “Thanks, no. I need to get back to the helm.” Bodhi opens his mouth, but Cassian’s next headshake is sharper, crisper. “And we need you rested for arrival.”

They’ve taken too long already, there’s no more time to steal. “Besides, we need to show K2 I haven’t killed you in here.” Jyn reaches up for one last touch, brushing her fingers along the curve of Cassian’s cheek, and he cradles her hand in his, turns his head and kisses her fingertips, turns to Bodhi and kisses him between his eyes. 

Then Cassian steps back, brushing his hair down with both hands, and Jyn catches Bodhi’s hand, giving him a squeeze, and lets go. Untying and retying her hair helps steady her as she starts packing up her emotions, and gathering up their holsters lets her look down until she’s mastered her face. As she hands Cassian his holster she adds, “You should wash your face.” She straps hers back onto her thigh, missing his fingers there, his touch everywhere, until she can push that down with the rest. It’s time to go.

Cassian’s tucking in his shirt. Jyn has a flash of memory, his scarred back under her greedy hands, and looks down as she swallows the thought. “I’ll take the front ‘fresher, then.” His voice is rough, his accent burred. He needs to pack himself away too, whispers a flaring little realization inside her, until she can quash it. “The aft one’s bigger.”

“Makes sense. Bodhi, you need to go first?” 

Bodhi looks up, also tying his hair back. “Me? No, no, I’m, I can take second, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” Cassian hands Jyn her blaster, and she tucks it back into its holster. She needs to dump her trash pocket, splash cool water on her beard-scoured cheeks, and make sure her face is on straight. She needs to make sure to put her gloves back on and that she knows what she’s going to tell everyone when they land. 

She should check on Bodhi, who’s gone quiet as he refastens his jacket and rubs a hand over his downturned face. “Come sit with me until we arrive,” she says, carefully shifting her voice into a request, and he lifts his head, quick with surprise. “I’ll be beside Chirrut and Baze.”

Beside her and light years away, Cassian rebuckles his holster and pats himself down. “The Guardians?” Bodhi asks, but his cheek creases in a hopelessly obvious tell, and Jyn wants so much to smile. “Inside five meters Chirrut will know what we’ve been doing.”

“He probably knows already,” Cassian says, and Jyn glances at him, her turn to be surprised. He’s not smiling but he has that light in his face again, and he’s here with them, and she can live with that, for now, and for possibility, if against all odds they survive this day.

“I never did this before.” Bodhi’s voice is softer, but steady. “I mean, with two people, two other people besides me. It was… nicely complicated.”

“Yeah.” Jyn gives him that last smile. “Yeah, it is.”

“It’ll be better in a bed,” Cassian says beside her. “Without all these clothes.”

Bodhi smiles wide at that thought, stepping towards them. “We’ll do that,” Jyn tells him, tells both of them. She flicks her gaze towards Cassian and he nods, his eyes meeting hers one more time. “All three of us in bed together. When we get back.”

 

__

Coda

When Baze returns he thinks Chirrut’s asleep at first, and is pleasantly surprised that he’d do something so practical as nap.

Of course, Chirrut quickly dispels that notion. “Such lovely cohesion.”

“Cohesion?” Baze asks, even though he knows better.

Chirrut just smiles a little wider. “Our Captain, our Pilot, and our Jyn. Beautiful.”

Base glances around the shuttle, filled with rebels who are talking softly, checking over their weapons, or indeed sensibly napping. The big droid is monitoring the helm. Neither Andor, Rook, nor Jyn are among them. He hums the question.

“Back storage closet,” Chirrut answers, looking immensely pleased, and Baze understands with an involuntary warm rush of fellow-feeling. “Do you recall, the morning before our second battle—“

The sandy-haired man on Chirrut’s far side perks up, so Baze drowns out the impertinent words with, “Shush!” The man leans in expectantly anyway. “Can you be quiet?”

Chirrut merely smiles serenely. “It’s an ancient tradition.” Which Baze knew he knew Chirrut would say. He tries his best not to dignify that with a response, settling back against the bulkhead with nothing more than a low growl.

It takes six breaths until he can’t stand it anymore. “You are a menace.” 

Chirrut’s teeth shine as his smile widens, and Baze can’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this since I walked out of my first viewing of Rogue One, and the glorious IddyIddyBangBang gave me a wonderful opportunity.
> 
> I really love how to Rogue One fandom is filled with AUs where some or all of the Rogue One Six survive the Battle of Scarif. I love that optimism and the use of fanfic to give wondrous characters the wonderfulness they deserve. So, because of that, I deliberately wrote a canon-compliant story, tucked into the trip to Scarif (everyone in the Star Wars universe travels at the speed of plot, anyway). I wanted them to “tear [their] pleasures with rough strife/through the iron gates of life” in one last blazing burst before the uncertain darkness. I hope I managed to convey that in this little story.


End file.
